Talk:Jimmy Darmody/@comment-70.188.1.196-20120116223607
I want to start this out by saying Jimmy was the star of the first two seasons of the show. Jimmy was trying to find his place in the world whereas Enoch was trying to run away from the people who wanted his power. Enoch is too nonchalant and seems out of place in a show about gangsters at least up until the season two finale. Jimmy by contrast brought an absurd level of darkness to the show and he was what made it what it was. After Jimmy's failed attempt to kill Enoch about halfway through the season his character's fate became uncertain. In the last episode when he is smoking in the upstairs portion of his beach home with wind chimes ringing in the background it became clear to me that they were going to kill him off because you can see how utterly destroyed he was. I still had hoped up to the very last second before Nuck pulled the trigger that such wouldn't be the case. His departure leaves a huge hole in the series, one that I believe Terrence will find very hard to fill. But high stakes in a series like this is what makes things interesting. Personally I was very sad to see him go, he was bar none my favorite character. I related to him in a lot of ways and I understand what it feels like to lose hope(Though certainly not on his scale). In Game of thrones, another HBO series, several likeable characters are going to be killed off before the audience wants to lose them(You'll know if you read the books). There is one character in particular in that series that I think is very similar to James in a lot of ways. This character is young and ambitious and very troubling things happen to him along the way as he finds he can't hold things together. He makes a crucial mistake by spitting in the faces of those who helped him and despite his attempts to reconcile it proves to be his undoing(Just as it was with James). Where this character differs from Jimmy is that he enjoyed a certain amount of success and happiness that Jimmy never did. I hoped that Jimmy could have stuck around for one more season to make more of a satisfying performance for his fans. I wanted to see him emerge from his experiences as a total monster slaughtering people and ruining lives without remorse in his quest for power. Ultimately his humanity would come back to haunt him and when he realized he had lost everything that was truly important to him(A normal life and a family) he would resolve to die. I think that would be a more fitting end to such a powerful character. For those of you who want to give up on the show I implore you do otherwise. Trust me, I know how you feel. I have never been so upset by the death of a character in my whole life and I still haven't come to terms with it( That's why I had to write about it!). James died for a reason, aren't you at least somewhat curious to find out why? People who stop watching a good show because their favorite character got axed are left with a very unsatisfying experience. I'm going to keep watching so I get to see the characters I dislike get their just deserts. Ill at least stick around till Eli gets his, that piggly little ****. Its all his fault in the end. As for Nucky, he has gone against his moral code by killing James and becoming a full fledged gangster and there will be repercussions to his actions that is at least if Terrence keeps to the history books.